Diary of Lyla
by I Am Pi
Summary: A girl named Lyla's diary and how she sees the world. [Charlie, OC] [Riley, Lucus] [Smackle, Farkle]
1. First day! :0

_**This is My third story! Also I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD**_

I JUST MET THE CUTEST BOY EVER! Charlie Gardner! 333! He is totes cute! I goind to ask him out tomorrow!

I saw him chcking me out his eyes gazed at my red hair in two braids my blue shirt and jeans, I think I even saw him look at my boobs!

Oh My! I can't wait for tomorrow!

Love, Lyla.

Alright I know it's short but it's a test chapter. One review and I continue! :) :) :)

With Love, Jay Lory


	2. Charlie :)

Soooooooooooo I got my one review and I hope other people actually read my stuff not very many people read anything I write but one day I will suceed on fanfiction! One day!

So, yeah today was totally incredible I actually talked to Charlie! :) :) :) :) 3! He is the most cute boy at school! Except for Lucus but I think he has a girlfriend. Charlie was that boys name and boy oh boy HE ASKED ME OUT! Maybe we'll go to prom together but that's not for a few years! I am just soooooooooo hopeful! I can't stop smiling! WAIT! Homecoming Dance! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Yay! I am on the highway to sucess, I don't even think about Jake anymore! :) :)! Oh wait! You have no idea who Jake is! Well in the 8th grade (Last year) I had a HUUUUUUUUGE crush on our football team's star quaterback Jake. He apparently liked me too and right before our first semester ended he asked me out! I was sooooooooo happy! But then at our date all he talked about was football! I HATE FOOTBALL! So I dumped him. But the very next day I caught him and this other girl MAKING OUT! I know I dumped him but he didn't feel bad at all! That player! I will NOT forgive him! EVER! But now I forget about him like he was yesterday! Because I can't live in the past! Lyla Gardner will be my name! Well mom's calling me for dinner!

I'm sorry that chapter was so short but in my own diary I write less in it than this so I'm sorry for all of those people who want more but I'm planning on doing this all the way to her senior graduation so alot of chapters will be here in the future.

R&R


	3. Secret Admirer

So hi! Thank you my reader who loves my story, it makes me happy! So, yeah! I haven't written in a while but please don't hate! I tried and failed. Plus I was SO smart I made a bunch of stories. But hardly anyone comments. I don't think they care. So if you like any of my stuff PLEASE comment!

Dear diary, writing that sounds weird. Me and Charlie are in love! I feel sooooooooooo great! And this girl named Riley said she liked my shoes today! I mean she has like the handsomest boyfriend ever! Charlie is in a close second though! My bff Quinn found a note in her locker today from a secret admirer! I stole a page from her diary, because I wanted to. And it is AWESOME!

Page from Quinn's diary:

Okay so SOME ONE LIKES ME! No one has liked me since the second grade! When me and David Arrowsmith kissed under the tree outside our school. He lives in New York now. Oh well. See ya!

Woooooooooow totes awesome right? Little does she know, David transferred to our school yesterday and wrote her a note!

All right! What do you think? Too cheesy? Too short? Let me know!


	4. Friday is the best school day NOT

**So hi. I created a wonderful chapter than write when I saved it the internet cut out and I lost the chapter. So take two.**

Hey Lyla this is Ken. Any way if you find your diary this is what you would see. Everybody loved my news segment 'Reading Lyla's Diary' I think it ranked most highest for all the segments all year. And my buddy Jake posted it on YouTube. Oh yeah he transferred her and next week he is going to make your life miserable.

Breathe, breathe. So what the whole school is laughing at you. So what your Diary smells like garbage, because you found it in a trash can. So what Charlie wasn't at school to support you. So what you best friend can't make it to movie night because of her date with David. IT ISN'T A SO WHAT, MY LIFE IS OVER! Breathe. _breathe._ Everything thing is okay. Life is not over. Composure. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LIFE IS OVER! Composure. Okay. I am going to scream into my pillow now. Okay now. I am good. Quinn will be there tomorrow she will comfort me tomorrow on saturday. No need to feel worthless. Okay. Well, I guess bye.

 **Alright I hope you enjoyed that. I did. It's different than the last one. But I like this one better. Okay thank you for the comments. I really like them. Comments matter to me. So if you have any ideas for stuff on the weekend. Saturday May be written early tomorrow morning so please comment Saturday ideas today. Monday ideas are good too those have to be in before the actual Saturday. So please comment. If you would like me to write her life out of the diary please comment I will still do this story if I start the other one.**

 **Love and Peaches, Jay Lory**


	5. Forget

**Well no one had any ideas for Saturday so I'm all on my own. But please remember I base all my confidence on what others think of this stuff. So thank you people who commented. Also I am still thinking of doing her real life. But I need some one who would like that to happen because someone needs to like it. So please comment.**

Quinn had her date today! She got ready at my place then Mrs. Arrowsmith picked her up. She wore a purple sundress thank ended at her knees and a brown cowgirl vest and boots. And of coarse a backwards baseball cap. Her long blonde hair was down and wavy her hazel eyes shining in the light of my room. It was her second date with him. Well second date in highscool. Of coarse I stayed home, just got into my worn out jeans and a navy blue cami. Those are my mourning of my dying social life clothes. Of coarse my red hair was a mess. I was a mess. An utter mess. Of course the doorbell had to ring and Charlie had to be there. MY LIFE IS A MESS! He smiled and asked if he could join me. My parents don't mind. They just don't want anything um... like that bad to happen. They don't care, as long as he is a good boy. Oh great now he sounds like a dog! Wait is Charlie reading what I am writing. ABORT MISSION! ABORT! ABORT

 **Someone likes to read over shoulders. Okay well thank you for reading. And I know Quinn having a daily e two times in a row is unrealistic. But it could happen. Somehow. All right if you have any ideas please comment, if you like my story please comment, if you hate my story why are you reading this?**

 **Love and Peaches, Jay Lory**


	6. Worse

**So hey guys. I have no ideas for Sunday but I can write Monday so I am skipping Sunday. If you have ideas for any chapters, even if it is for prom which is in about over a thousand chapters. Please comment. Also comment if you like my story. Alright now on to the show.**

JAKE MADE MY LIFE HELL! He told Charlie he was dealing with a heart breaker! He told me nice pants then pulled them down, revealing my blue underwear. He 'acidentally' spilled soda all over my WHITE SHIRT at lunch, and he CUT OFF ONE OF MY RED BRAIDS! Now I have a bob. Yay. No yay no yay no yay. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! My life is OVER. But Quinn comforted me. Now I am better. We went shopping and totally changed my look.

 **So do not worry I will not make her life worse I am done tormenting her. May be something new will happen. Okay well nobody said they wanted me to write about her real life but I just have to I will have it correspond to the diary. So you can read what she thought about a day and read about the day. Alright please comment.**

 **Love and Peaches, Jay Lory**


	7. Tiny bit better

**So sorry I haven't written in days. I usually update everyday, but I forgot so yeah. Alright let's do this.**

Tuesday. The day I love. Tuesday. What made it so special today? I showed up wearing blue jeans a green v-neck and a black jacket. Jake said nice clothes and then ran away. I didn't get it at all. But I lived with it. At history class today I threw up out the window. Now people are going to tease for the rest of my life. But what eves. Someone, a guy, named Greg came up to me and said he would date me when Charlie broke up with me. But Charlie will never dump me. Right?

 **I hope you liked it. Next up Wednesday. Let's do this. Comments matter.**

Love and Peaches, Jay Lory.


	8. Heart Broke

**Writing is fun.**

My life is a mess. My life is a mess. My life is a mess. My life is a mess. My life is a mess. My life is a mess. My life is a mess. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I am crying because, Charlie broke up with me. Something about not seeing me enough. Okay. Well Quinn told to come back to school and act like everything is okay. I will try.

 **All right that was Wednesday. I know it's sad. But I will make her life miserable. No I am actually just being nice. You don't want to get on my bad side. Alright please comment.**

 **LOve and Peaches, Jay Lory**


	9. MUST READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Because of school I am incredibly busy and cannot publish as much as I would have hoped. So until I get 10 reviews I shall not continue. Sorry.**

 **Love and Peaches Jay Lory.**


	10. Little Lyla

**Heyo! I am** SO **SO SO SO SO sorry! I haven't written this story for awhile now things are going to be a little different! Because she hasn't written in awhile! New crushes, new problems, and new old characters! Let's get started!**

Dear future self, it's me Lyla! I am 8 years old and I love cheese! I hope you're still friends with Quinine! Be sure to NEVER like Charlie Gardner he just dipped my favorite pencil in glue! He is a meanie! A mean meanie! I want to marry a prince NOT a meanie! Quinn just met a guy named David. She is acting all weird! At lunch she was singing love songs! What the heck! Oh my gosh I am so sorry to say that bad word! With a lovey hope in my heart, Lyla.

Isn't she adorable. Well as you guessed she's me. I just got that today. It's Saturday. I know I know I didn't write on Wednesday. Let me break it down. I'm being teased by Jake who is calling me 'Little miss Charlie sick' its his play on homesick! So stupid! But I think I found little Lyla's prince. Greg Manas. LA LA LA LA Greg Greg Greg... Manaw. Wow. I sound like Quinn and David! But even though I could be the next Quinn and David better slow it down. I'm gonna talk to Greg so I can be good friends with him. Oh my gosh I just got the worst phone call EVER! David dumped Quinn! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! They were perfect! I wish Mr. Matthews saould make a history lesson around my life. Okay now I gotta go time to he'd to the ski lodge! Bye!

 **So is little Lyla adorable or what! And I am sorry I made Charlie act like a jerk I'll make it better. I have no new comments but thank you guys who still read this.**

 **Love and Peaches, Jay Lory**


	11. FINALLY

**Hey guys! I'm back! I've been on hiatus. I decided to try to update each of my stories. (I may not do all, sorry.) One thing, I was reading this and cringing. The grammar sucks and it's almost un-readable. So, I'm aiming to try harder. Someone may like this story, so, I'll update it.**

Hi, Sorry I haven't written in a while. Updates: Greg and I are still friends (duh), but he did ask me to see a movie with him. (It probably means nothing.) David and Quinn got back together and then broke up and then got back together and then broke up. Basically, on again, off again. I don't know if they're together or not right now, honestly. The people at this school are still jerks, but Riley is a total light. Probably because her and Lucas are completely official. Maya is happy too, though, I thought she liked Lucas. Oh well, I know not of their lives. I'm just going to enjoy this lazy Saturday on which I have decided to write. I'm planning on movies. Movies are amazing. Okay, well, I'm going to continue on my day! Ciao!

 **I'm sorry it's short! I haven't really written in months. And, I'm updating other stories too! On to the next story! Please R &R!**

 **Love and peaches, Jay Rose**


End file.
